Mine
by blue-eyed-lullaby
Summary: Ichigo is fed up and sick of Rukia ignoring him, and will do anything to make her see him again. She's just so damn stubborn there's no other way but to... Oneshot IchixRuki


Mine

by: blue-eyed-lullaby

Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

* * *

It had been five days.

Five days without her talking, looking, or even acknowledging his presence. The only time she ever recognized the fact that he was even there was when she shot him an icy cold glare, as if to remind him just how much she hated him at the moment. He just so happened to be the only one she currently had a problem with, to top things off. Every day, he would watch as she pulled her usual routine in class, charming everyone around her without so much as one look at him.

Five freaking miserable days.

He'd tried absolutely everything. He'd tried apologizing, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. He brought her a chocolate bar, the one food he knew she simply couldn't resist. Yet all she did was stare right through him, only hungrily claiming the chocolate after he'd abandoned it on his desk. The chappy plushie he'd bought her did nothing. He bought her a red rose, stupidly assuming that all girls liked flowers. She threw it at his forehead, and had muttered that red roses were for romance. He had even tried to push every button she had, trying desperately to at least get a reaction out of her, even if it was a swift kick to the shin. All his best efforts, and he had received nothing in return.

Just what the hell had he done? That, he had at least figured out, was the problem with it all. He'd said things to make her miffed before, but never like this. She was pissed off to the utmost degree and he had no idea what he had done. He felt like a condemned child who did something bad without knowing what was bad about it, like tossing a cuss word for the first time with no idea what it meant. He leaned back in his desk chair, shooting a glance over to the icy figure of the bitch that refused to acknowledge his existence. She flipped another page of her manga and sighed contently. Leave it to a stupid manga to make her happier than he could.

He replayed the scene in his head for the umpteenth time. Maybe it would dawn on him this time how he had royally screwed things up with the royal pain. Five days ago, Karakura town High School, lunchtime, the roof. It was all plain as day.

XX

_The bell had just gone off a few minutes earlier, and he was on his way up to the roof. He and Rukia had been eating lunch up there recently, where they could easily talk about hollows without much thought as to who was around. It was always empty, except for them._

_His feet reached the top step, and his hand stretched for the doorknob, when he noticed that the doorframe was slightly open, and he could hear a girl giggling. No, not just any girl. Rukia was giggling somewhere on the other side, and he wasn't the one making her giggle. Who would be on the roof with her right now? He tensed a little, but tried to calm himself down. He had no reason to act so possessive, and he knew it. Besides, the midget could giggle if she wanted to. Except she never did._

_With that thought in mind, he pushed the door lightly and let it swing open. The view of the roof trailed behind the sweeping door, and he stepped into the spring air and sunlight. Then he heard another giggle to his left. His eyes instantly shot in the direction of the noise, his hands clenching automatically. _

_"Oh, stop it, Shichirou-san, it isn't proper!"_

_"...but Kuchiki-san, you have me under a bit of a spell. I'm afraid I can't help myself after that stunt you pulled in English class. You gave me quite a show."_

_Ichigo stared, eyes wide. There was Rukia, fidgeting against the railing of the roof, her fingertips against the chest of Hikaru Shichirou, that jerk from their English class. He was a black-haired boy with white highlighted streaks, and silver-grey eyes. His hair was short, but his bangs hung in his eyes, something most the girls in his class found 'mysteriously attractive'. Pathetic, was more like it. Ichigo's fists clenched tighter. _

_"I have no idea what you're talking about, honestly," Rukia replied innocently. Her eyes darted to the floor before back up at the eyes of the boy in front of her, whose arms grasped the railing on both sides of her petite frame._

_"You're so cute when you play coy," he whispered, fingers tipping her chin up toward him, his mouth inching toward her ear. Yet despite the softness of that whisper, Ichigo heard every word, and Rukia's chiming laughter that followed. Dropping the sack lunches he was carrying for himself and the girl in front of him, he stormed toward the offending male that was trying to touch her. The shadow of his tall figure fell over the two, and Rukia's eyes shot wide- she had finally noticed he was here._

_"Kuchiki-chan, who is behind me?" Hikaru asked curiously, only to be answered by a rather menacing low tone._

_"Me, asshole."_

_Ichigo grabbed him by the back of his collar and shoved him away from Rukia. He turned his back to her and faced the confused and perturbed classmate._

_"Hey, what the hell, man!"_

_"Don't touch her," Ichigo shot a fiery glare, his brows deeply furrowed. Hikaru glared daggers right back._

_"Screw you! I didn't hear her complaining, did you? Besides, she's not yours."_

_"Bastard, get out of here before I smash your face into bloody unrecognizable pulp," Ichigo spat, rubbing his fists for additional intimidation. His eyes narrowed, and his body pulsed in anger. _Hikaru must have gotten the picture and shot Rukia a bright, but sheepish, smile of defeat. Muttering insults at Ichigo under his breath, he turned and bolted for the door_. Ichigo sighed, allowing his stance to ease at the sight of the other man's retreating form. Though he was clearly the victor, he couldn't stop the frustrated adrenaline from coursing through his veins at the mere thought of it all._

_"What the hell was that for?" Rukia asked, venom laced in her words. He spun to meet the very furious and icy glare of the woman he had just saved._

_"Excuse me?" he spat._

_"I said, what the hell was that for, Ichigo?"_

_"I think you know exactly what that was for. I just got that creep off of you. You should be saying 'thank you' not ''what the hell,' ungrateful midget."_

_"Ichigo, you did me no favors by kicking Hikaru Shichirou off of me and threatening him with his life."_

_"Like hell! I saw the look in his hungry eyes. He saw nothing more than a piece of ass in front of him. I did you a huge one!"_

_"He was flirting, not molesting me you inconsiderate oaf! The fact of the matter is that you have no reason to be as protective as you are right now. I rather enjoy a bit of attention every once in a while. It's nice, and you just ran off the first guy who had the balls to flirt with me."_

_"That's bullshit, Rukia. You know it as well as I do, he took one look at you and undressed you with his damned eyes. I damn well have the right to be protective of you, especially since I don't want some perv with his hands all over you."_

_"Why not?"_

_"What...the hell kind of question is that?"_

_"Why don't you want someone to touch me, Ichigo? You don't own me, do you? I'm not your pet, your subordinate, or your stupid girlfriend. I can protect myself. I could have kicked his ass if I really wanted to. He was right, idiot. I'm not yours. What gives you the right to be protective of me?"_

_Ichigo faltered. Never once had she questioned his protective nature until now. He'd stepped in for her on so many occasions, risked his life for her, and she was questioning his nature over a creep in class? She stared at him, waiting for an answer. He just didn't know what answer she wanted._

_"I...I don't know."_

_"You don't know?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Fine."_

_With that, she stormed off the roof, calling another man's name, leaving Ichigo stunned, alone, and with two ruined lunches on the ground._

XX

Yep, he remembered every detail. It still made his blood boil to think of that asshole with his hands so damn close to ravaging Rukia. He felt like he had done the right thing. He'd tossed the guy off of her, who clearly had no good intentions. So, that couldn't be it. The attention thing… maybe she didn't feel like she had enough friends here in the Living world. Yet she'd met Chad, Orihime, Ishida, and Tatsuki. Hell, all five of them had gone out on several occasions, his friends enjoyed hanging out with her, and she seemed to like being with them. It was only recently they'd been eating lunch alone, and that was strictly shinigami stuff. It wasn't keeping her away from them. So it couldn't be that, either. He sighed. He was getting nowhere.

He glanced over at her again, his face sinking into a scowl as she sat engrossed in her manga. Left with nothing else, he came to the same conclusion of what it could be as he always did- the protective thing. He just couldn't wrap his head around what he did wrong. What made her suddenly challenge something she knew was just his freaking nature? Christ, his friends hadn't been any help either. When he told them the story, they just shook their heads. What was up with that? He hadn't expected Chad to say much, Tatsuki called him an idiot just as he assumed, and Orihime had given him signals he couldn't even read as usual- but he at least expected Ishida to tell him what the hell he was missing. Instead, the friend who could figure anything out told him to stop being stupid, and get it on his own.

Ichigo groaned. He could not take another five days of this. This wasn't just making his days unbearable; his sleep was starting to suffer. It was driving him insane. He needed his damn Rukia back, even if she would insult, argue, humiliate, and distract him from his studies. The woman wore him out on a daily basis, but this silence was just stifling. Why couldn't she just understand that he wanted to protect her? Seeing that guy touch her was enough to make him seethe with anger. Nobody could protect her, make her laugh, piss her off, or understand her doubts and fears like he could. He needed her just as much as she needed him, but she would never speak to him again if he didn't do something. Dammit, he never wanted to admit the level of jealousy he felt on that rooftop, but it was a feeling he just couldn't keep down, no matter how many times he squashed it. He needed her.

Frowning, he left the room for school, feeling amethyst eyes follow him until he left their field of vision.

XX

She ignored him all day. It didn't really surprise him, but class just wasn't the same without the usual oddities that she brought to the every day mundane. Usually, he'd insult her over her stupid drawings of chappy the rabbit. She'd toss paper balls at him from across the room, and peg him square in the temple- 15 times in a row. Kiego Asano, being the pervert that he is, would try to catch Rukia's eye with a ridiculous level of flirtation, and Ichigo would watch and smirk as she kicked his ass every time. Class was never boring with Rukia… unless she planned on ignoring your very existence like she was currently. Ichigo groaned. He'd gone so long without the drones of everyday boredom that time in class barely crept by without her usual raucous behavior. His hands twitched with anticipation. As soon as the bell finally rang, he bolted and eagerly escaped to the school cafeteria where he bought lunch and headed to the roof by himself. He didn't want the company of his friends, and he assumed since Rukia had charmed all of them into the palm of her hand, she'd be eating with them. He couldn't stand another second next to her, not if she was going to be like this.

Climbing the stairs to the roof once more, he quickly reached the top of the staircase and stared at the door. As he reached for the doorknob, he sighed. He hadn't come up here since Rukia had stormed off with every bone in her petite body seeking to torture him. Yet somehow, he was drawn to the open air, the height above the school grounds and the way he could look out above the tree tops that dotted the area. He'd once heard that to obtain a bird's eye view would turn any blizzard to a breeze. Maybe he thought he'd begin to see what he'd done wrong if he could look at it from above. If he could just figure it out, he wouldn't be so damn bothered by it. Either way, he was eager for some time to think without the midget's stifling presence.

He pushed the door open, his eyes closed as he felt the breeze whip across his face. No more people, no more class, no more Rukia even if just for a half an hour. Sweet freedom.

"That's so funny, Shichirou-san! I was about to say the same thing."

The midget's high-pitched, ass-kissing, dripping-with-sarcasm voice reached his ears. He opened his eyes, and scowled. Rukia's hands were tucked behind her back, and her amethyst eyes fixed on the light grey ones of Hikaru Shichirou. His mouth was curved in a mischievous smile, his hands visibly itching to touch the petite creature in front of him. Ichigo cursed his luck. This was annoying as hell. He narrowed his eyes as he once again watched Rukia toy with the guy from English. Ichigo's fingers curled tightly around the edges of his lunch tray.

"Oh were you? Am I taking the words out of your mouth?" Hikaru leaned closer to her and touched her cheek with his finger. Ichigo knuckles turned white and his juice box began to rattle against the plastic of his tray.

"I wouldn't say that just yet. I have plenty of words to say." Rukia smiled coyly.

"Not if your mouth is too busy to speak." Hikaru's grin widened and the finger on her cheek drifted to her chin.

Ichigo saw red. No way in hell could he let this happen. This creep knew nothing about Rukia Kuchiki. The contents of his lunch were sloshing around on his tray, his juice box knocked over and the plastic silverware clinking as the entire tray shook with his anger. Tension pulled down his body, rippling over his muscles, making him quiver. His eyes were deadly, a honey-colored fire burning into the back of his classmate's head. He couldn't let her be touched by another guy. He knew her past, the pain she had faced, and what she was risking on his behalf. He'd be damned if she let some sick pervert touch her. They stuck together, needed each other. He was going to make Rukia see that, no matter how much it took. She couldn't be blank, or ignorant, or cold forever.

A forgotten tray fell from unclenched fingers, lunch flying everywhere as it connected with the concrete, clacking loudly as it bounced and settled on the hard floor. He didn't even see it fall. He just heard the thud and walked, his eyes glazed over with hatred as he clamped his hand down on the shoulder of the guy who would only wish later for his own swift death. At least, when Ichigo got done with him, he would.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from her, Hikaru Shichirou."

Ichigo's eyes met the steely grey orbs of the man he had addressed with such animosity, and saw the same amount of vexation staring back into his amber irises.

"Who the hell are you? Her bodyguard? _You_ stay the hell away from her, Kurosaki. I believe the only one Kuchiki-san doesn't want here is you."

Ichigo's veins were popping out of his forehead he was so furious. He looked over at Rukia for a little backup, but fought back a wince when he saw the spite in her eyes. Why couldn't she see that this was his way of saying that he wanted her to belong to him? He needed to protect her, to keep her to himself and savor every bit of her. Trembling, infuriated, and unable to take it any longer, he stomped over to where she stood, and cupped her face in his hands. His amber eyes burned, molten gold.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing?" Her voice was ice-cold, liquid venom. She didn't want to meet his gaze, but his hands forced her to stay still, his eyes locking her amethyst orbs. She attempted to pull away. He held her fast.

"Rukia Kuchiki, you are mine." he whispered huskily. His breath feathered across her cheeks, and he could feel the goosebumps rise on her skin. His lips inched closer to hers, teasingly, torturously slow. He could feel her quivering in his arms, frozen in fear and anticipation. As they finally met, he pressed firmly against her trembling lips, capturing them with his mouth in a dominant, heated kiss. He felt the shock rippling through her as he pulled away and hovered his lips above her ear.

"Nobody else can do this…"

He tipped her head to the side, moving his fingertips down to her shoulders. His tongue glided over her exposed neck, leaving a hot trail from her collarbone to her jawline.

"I-Ichi...n-no…" Her throat bobbed as she gulped hard. His cheek curled into a sly grin.

"...or this..."

Rukia gasped loudly as Ichigo sunk his teeth lightly into the tender muscle between her neck and shoulder, his mouth sucking lightly as she whimpered in his grasp. Slowly, her rigidity wavered, and Ichigo chuckled as he felt the slow melting of her body. Her shoulders lost their tension, and her eyelashes batted shut, only opening when she heard his whisper once more.

"...and Rukia, nobody could ever do _this_."

His voice was deep and soft, warm and dripping with need. Ichigo's eyes smoldered, and Rukia's amethyst orbs watered in their gaze. As he crashed his lips against her once more, his hands wrapped completely around her petite frame, bending her slightly backwards as he claimed her mouth. His lips danced above hers, and Ichigo's ears caught the delicious sound of moan from her throat. Her fingertips longingly trailed up his back, and eventually wound their way into his orange locks to deepen the kiss. He nibbled her bottom lip and slid his tongue across it, and she responded by granting him full access to her mouth. Their tongues flicked against one another, exploring for a moment before they pulled their lips apart to gasp for air. Rukia's breath was heavy and bated as Ichigo finally turned his head to acknowledge the forgotten presence of the former offending male.

Said male stood in utter shock, both taken aback and furious as hell. Ichigo smirked.

"Yeah, she's _mine."_

* * *

_  
_

A/N- I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Special thanks to Carrietheninja who helped me edit it and spent the time giving me such wonderful advice. THANK YOU FRIEND!! (If you haven't checked out her fanfictions... DO IT. She's freaking incredible. "The College Experience", her Bleach fanfic, inspired me to write my own.)

Reviews are always appreciated, they keep me motivated and criticism always makes me better!

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
